prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jey Uso
| birth_place = San Francisco, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Francisco, California | billed = San Francisco, California | trainer = FCW WWE | debut = June 8, 2007 | retired = }} Joshua Samuel Fatu is a Samoan Professional wrestler signed with WWE under the ring name Jey Uso. He is one half of The Usos (also known as The Uso Brothers) alongside his brother, Jonathan Fatu (who uses the ring name Jimmy Uso) Few Superstars have arrived in WWE with more of a pedigree than Jey Uso. Along with his brother Jimmy, Jey is a member of the legendary Samoan Anoa’i family, which includes such luminaries as his father Rikishi, his great uncles The Wild Samoans and even The People's Champion, The Rock. The Usos begin each match by approaching to the ring performing the Siva Tau, a traditional Samoan war dance meant to strike fear in their opponents. While embracing that aspect of their heritage, Jimmy and Jey have been determined to show the WWE Universe they are fully integrated into American culture from the onset. A more modern representation of their family, the pair instantly dismissed stereotypes of savagery commonly associated with Samoan grapplers. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2010) The Uso Brothers began 2010 by defeating The Rotundo Brothers (Duke and Bo) on January 14. In a clash of the generational wrestlers on February 18, The Rotundo Brothers teamed up with Wes Brisco to defeat The Usos and Donny Marlow. They continued their association with Marlow at the television tapings on February 25, when he accompanied them to ringside for a victory against Titus O'Neill and Big E. Langston. In March they were joined by Sarona Snuka, who began acting as their manager and on March 13, The Usos defeated The Fortunate Sons (Joe Hennig and Brett DiBiase) to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. They made their first title defense at the March 18 television tapings by defeating The Dudebusters (Trent Baretta and Caylen Croft) to retain. They went on to successfully defend the championship against Percy Watson and Darren Young, Hunico and Tito Nieves, Skip Sheffield and Darren Young, and The Dudebusters, who they defeated by disqualification when Tamina pulled the referee out of the ring to stop him from counting the pinfall. On June 3, The Usos lost the Florida Tag Team Championship to "Los Aviadores" (Hunico and Dos Equis). Move to Main Roster (2010-Present) Jey and his brother debuted alongside Tamina, daughter of WWE Hall of Famer “Superfly” Jimmy Snuka in May 2010, attacking The Hart Dynasty — another family with strong sports-entertainment lineage — and staked their claim on behalf of their family tree. Recently, The Usos stated their goal of becoming WWE Tag Team Champions. Now adorned with face paint meant to show their desire for success, Jey & Jimmy Uso refocused their efforts on fighting their way up WWE's tag team division, all in hopes of getting the chance to challenge The Shield for the tandem titles. The twins did look impressive against the champions at the Money in the Bank Kickoff, but they ultimately came up short. Despite that misstep, The Usos continued to chase The Shield in hopes of one day seizing championship gold. The Samoan Superstars bounced back from a tough-luck loss during the Night of Champions 2013 Kickoff to become the new No. 1 contenders for the tandem titles one day later on Raw. Though Cody Rhodes & Goldust won the titles a few weeks later, The Usos got their chance against the new champions and The Shield in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at WWE Hell in a Cell, only to come up short when the Rhodes brothers successfully retained. At Elimination Chamber, the WWE Tag Team Titles once again eluded The Usos, losing to the veteran New Age Outlaws. On the March 3, 2014, episode of Raw, The Usos captured the WWE Tag Team Titles from The New Age Outlaws. The Usos are the next generation of Samoans, not performing barefoot in beads like his island-born WWE Hall of Famer great uncles, but rather in more traditional in-ring trunks and boots. Jey's style represents the seamless blend of Samoan tradition and American innovation. Ironically, his competitive nature and pursuit of success is emblematic of his ancestors’ most renowned qualities. In wrestling *'Jey's signature moves' **Northern Lights suplex **Running forearm smash, sometimes while performing a corkscrew *'Managers' **Tamina **Mark Henry *'Wrestlers managed' **Donny Marlow *'Entrance themes' **"Get Up" by Extreme Music (2010–2011) **"Alga" by Jim Johnston (June 24, 2011–present; played while The Usos are performing the Siva Tau) **"Never Make It Without You (Instrumental)" by Fifth Floor (June 24, 2011 – October 19, 2011; played after The Usos performed the Siva Tau) **"So Close Now" by David Dallas (October 26, 2011 – September 20, 2016; played after The Usos performed the Siva Tau) **'"Done with That"' by CFO$ (September 27, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Jey #'91' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jimmy Uso **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Jimmy Uso External links * Jey Uso WWE.com Profile * Jey Uso profile on CAGEMATCH * Jey Uso profile on Online World of Wrestling *50px Jey Uso profile on Profight DB Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1985 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:2007 debuts Category:California wrestlers Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Samoan wrestlers Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:Anoa'i family